


Stray

by millenniumfxlcon (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: That's it, they fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/millenniumfxlcon
Summary: Jack isn't too happy about McCree joining Blackwatch.





	

Jack slammed the door shut, leaving himself and Gabriel alone in the dark shooting range. Gabriel looked around at the ominous training dummies as Jack turned on the light, hitting the switch hard enough to leave a crack in the white plastic. It took all of Gabriel’s willpower not to sneer at the furious Jack stomping around before shoving him against the wall, wiping the soft grin off his face.

“So this is how you’re going to lead Blackwatch then, huh?” Jack was equal parts angry and amused, leaving him with an expression Gabriel couldn’t quite describe.

Gabriel leaned back. “What do you mean?”

“What do I mean?” Jack asked, huffing a short, venomous laugh. “You can’t just go around picking up any stray you find on the streets.”

“I wasn’t aware I got a dog,” Gabriel said, raising an eyebrow at Jack. He had a fair idea about who he was actually talking about, but he wasn’t going to let Jack confront him about it.

Jack snorted. “Oh, really?” He reached at the pocket of his coat, prying out a small holopad. With a couple of taps, he pulled out a file, took a step back, and projected it in the gap between him and Gabriel. McCree’s mugshot shot a cocky smile at the viewer, no doubt having infuriated the poor photographer once. “So who is this supposed to be?”

“Looks like a human to me,” Gabriel said dryly. He crossed his arms, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. The fact that Jack was trying to mess with his recruit made him boil with rage. Still, he wasn’t giving Jack the luxury of a two-sided argument.

Jack squinted his eyes at Gabriel, most unpleased by his attitude. He scrolled the file down, reaching the part that listed all of Jesse’s crimes. Gabriel had managed to scrub his record clean as far as Blackwatch and the police force was concerned, but he couldn’t reach the files of his superiors. The thought of him having a lower rank than Jack only added fuel to the fire. 

“Murder, carjacking, torture,” Jack started. Gabriel sighed and looked up at the flickering holocene lamp on the ceiling, wishing he was anywhere but there as Jack droned on. “Robbery, illicit weapons dealing, organized crime. This is a terrorist.”

“As of the day before yesterday, he is not. I gave the order to clear his record. McCree is clean as he can be.”

“You call this clean?” Jack gestured at the holopad before closing the projection with a groan. He took a couple of steps back, walking around as he collected his thoughts. “You know why I gave Blackwatch to you?”

Gabriel grinned. “Pity?”

“Because I had faith that you could do something great with it,” Jack said, making his way back to Gabriel, “not so that you could fill it with scum of the Earth and call it a team.”

“Oh, please, show me how I’ve “filled it with scum”, I beg you,” Gabriel asked, making sure that Jack hears his mocking tone.

Jack didn’t have to pull up the complete list of Blackwatch agents to know that McCree was the only one recruited right off the murder scene. The rest of Gabriel’s team consisted of trusted Overwatch agents that had decided in favor of a more rogue life and carefully chosen recruits from military and police forces all over the world. Gabriel prided himself in his troops. Jack could only glare at him as he stood up straight and started making his way to the door.

Gabriel knew he wasn’t getting off that easily. Jack pinned him against the wall once again, digging his index finger in Gabriel’s chest and forcing him to make eye contact. “One drop of tar is enough to ruin a whole pot of honey. I want that kid _gone_.”

“Tough. Shit.” Gabriel hissed as he swatted Jack’s hand away. “You have no power over my men. McCree is staying.”

“I hope you know what you’re risking here.”

Gabriel laughed. “What, you’ll derank me? Give Blackwatch to Amari or something?”

“I’m sure she wouldn’t run around letting terrorists in,” Jack said.

“You think I just let him join? ‘Do what you want, kid, I trust you’? How stupid do you think I am?” Gabriel pushed Jack away, resuming his retreat to the door. “If he fucks up, he’s gone. But I’m not kicking him out just because you have a vendetta against him without having ever even seen him.”

“He-” Jack started, but Gabriel broke his calm facade, shooting him the most threatening look he could muster. Jack stopped talking, letting Gabriel speak.

“Blackwatch is _mine_ to lead as I please. McCree isn’t going anywhere yet. _End of discussion_.”

Gabriel turned his back to Jack and walked up the short flight of stairs, leaving the room before Jack could start anything again. He could hear the distinct sound of a fist hitting the wall echoing back from the room, but he wasn’t going to bother returning.

**Author's Note:**

> This might end up as a part of a bigger fic I'll write one day, right now it was just a little writing exercise I ended up liking enough to upload here. All mistakes are mine and feedback is appreciated!


End file.
